Tsurugi Tatewaki
Tsurugi Tatewaki (ツルギ･タテワキ) is the protagonist of the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance He has red eyes and umber red, spiky hair. He wears a blue T-shirt with a red jacket, tan pants and brown boots. Personality Tsurugi is determined, optimistic and willing to try new things. He's a quick learner, as he picked up on Battle Spirits easily during his first game. He's also willing to help the people he meets on his journey, especially in Antlantia, where he decides to look at the people from below as opposed to Yaiba looking at them from above. Biography Tsurugi, the red Sword Eyes of Light, was taken away from his home land after riots. Sent there as well was his protector, a droid called Bringer, and one of the 12 Sword Braves. He lived there with an elderly couple, not knowing the origins of his birth or about his older brother, Yaiba. He has a talent for skateboarding and dreamed about being a pro. When he was attacked by a white droid, Stinger, Bringer awakened and gave him a deck to battle with. Bringer instructed him on how to play as he wasn't aware of the rules. After the battle, Bringer revealed to Tsurugi the truth about his past, and showed him a hologram of his mother. Tsurugi's village was attacked by Cornell, a member of the green army of the Sword Eyes of Darkness. He was forced to battle again, to save his grandmother, but was able to win. Tsurugi's grandparents encouraged him to look for his real mother, and gave him and Bringer an old motorcycle with a sidecar. Tsurugi and Bringer went to Atlantia, where Tsurugi found a painting of his parents. There, he was captured and taken to his brother Yaiba, the current king. Tsurugi challenged Yaiba to learn of his mother's whereabouts, but was easily defeated. He managed to escape, with Bringer's help, but Bringer was damaged. With help from Kizakura, the yellow Sword Eyes of Light, Tsurugi met Sora, the blue Sword Eyes of Light, and a mechanic who could help Bringer. Because Atlantian droids were hated by his village, Sora initially refused to make the repairs, but Tsurugi battled him, and was able to convince him that Bringer was different. Taking information from Samohan, Sora's master, Tsurugi went in search of a green sword. There, he met with Hagakure, the green Sword Eyes of Light, who was also searching for it. The sword turned out to be the dark green Sword Brave, and was taken by Gordy. Tsurugi tried to battle him, but lost. Justice Tachibana, a messenger of the gods, then appeared. He claimed Tsurugi wasn't strong enough to face Gordy again, and battled against Tsurugi, using a replica Yaiba's deck, to make him stronger. Later, Tsurugi and the rest met with Suou, a doll of bones created through alchemy, who wanted to become human. Tsurugi hoped to help Suou, but Suou kept getting away from them, and the others felt that maybe it was wrong for them to interfere. However, he still hoped he would meet Suou again. While in Megallanion, Tsurugi met with their king, Megalla II, who was resisting Yaiba's plan to place Stinger armies on each continent. King Megalla had met Tsurugi's mother in the past, and told him about her. Tsurugi planned to try and rescue his mother, whom he heard would be coming to Megallanion, but Yaiba stood in his way. Tsurugi and Yaiba got in a battle, to determine if the country would allow Stingers. He lost the battle, and on top of the planned results, the Sword Eyes of Light were banished from Megallanion. He decided to go to Pacifice and see his grandparents. After a short visit with them, and his old skateboard team, he, Bringer and Hagakure sneak onto Garudos' ship, to get to Atlantia. Although they reached Atlantia, Tsurugi and the others end up retreating when the day of the midnight sun comes. This day is Yaiba's brithday. In Kamata, Kizakura is selling cakes to the people, who like to celebrate the day. Tsurugi refuses to have any cake, which angers Kizakura. She challenges him to a battle, where he'll eat cake if he loses. Tsurugi wins the match, but explains to Kizakura during the battle that he was actually scared of the day of the midnight sun since he was a child. That was the real reason he didn't want to celebrate. Kizakura convinces him to think of it as a day of fun, not something to fear. Tsurugi split up with Bringer for the first time, when he sent Bringer with Chun, Suou's adoptive father, to the palace. Bringer was captured, which upset Tsurugi. Unfortunately, he couldn't get into the castle due to a barrier. During this time, Tsurugi's grandfather came to visit. He gave Tsurugi his skateboard, and a new card that his friends had found. This was The ShiningSunDragonEmperor Shining-Dragon-Ark. Tsurugi used it to defeat Brau, and successfully rescue Bringer. Tsurugi met Rebel, a member of the Red Army. He revealed to Tsurugi the truth about his mother, and also agreed to be bait for Yaiba, so Tsurugi could get Grenada back. Although this plan ultimately worked out, Yaiba revealed that Bringer was re-programmed. Tsurugi was forced to battle Bringer. He lost of purpose, in order to prevent Bringer from being destroyed, but as a result, most of the Sword Eyes of Light were captured, and Tsurugi had to hand over his Sword Brave to Yaiba. When this happened, Tsurugi's Sword Eye seemed to disappear, which caused Yaiba to think that something had awakened in Tsurugi. Tsurugi appeared in Stoke. There, he met Vargas, who was in the form of a white light. Vargas offered the red Sword Brave of Darkness to Tsurugi. He accepted it, because he needed the power and because he throught using the darkness might help him understand Yaiba. Then, he became the red Sword Eyes of Darkness. Tsurugi battled Vargas with a new deck which he obtained soon after, and defeated him. After Vargas disappeared, Tsurugi met more members of the Red Army, who wanted to fight for him. Deck He uses a red deck, with an emphasis on light spirits and charge. His second deck is a dark rush deck. Currently, his deck contains the following: Light Deck Dark Deck Battle Stats Relationships Throughout his journey, Tsurugi has met and befriended many different people along the way, and has even gained respect from some of his enemies. Sword Eyes of Light/Allies Kizakura Sora Hagakure Suou Haqua Bringer Long Hayatemaru Sword Eyes of Darkness/Allies Yaiba Gordy Brau Amarello Rivove Garudos Family Grenada Masamune Kiku Other Justice Tachibana Megalla II Takato Rebel Vargas Trivia *He's the first protagonist who's new to Battle Spirits. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery Tsurugi.png|Promotional Art Tsurugi1.jpg Battlespiritseyecatch.png|Eyecatch Tsurugitatewaki04.png Tsurugi06.png Tsurugi09.png Tsurugi07.png Tsurugi08.png Tsurugi10.png 001.jpg fairyparty_jp-img600x424-1349020021qua48h99647.jpg|Production Art fairyparty_jp-img424x600-13526522823frpxk31196.jpg|Production Art tsurugiarta.jpg|Production Art Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Chosen card battlers